Candyfloss
by Lee9Kirstine
Summary: Iruka is done at the academy, and meets Kakashi? Where are they going? And what will Iruka tell Kakashi? Find out! Yaoi Kakashi x Iruka, Oneshot


**AN: This is my first story on fnafiction, sorry if there are some wrong spellings and stuff, but i hope you will like it **

**R&R **

Iruka sighed and learned back. Finally finished with the examination of the new Genins. He looked through the papers.

'_I wonder how it was done with Naruto? It was a long time ago that he had seen him'_.

It knocked on the door and Kakashi came slowly walking into the room. "Hello," said Kakashi quiet and stood next to Iruka. "Hello," said Iruka and looked up. "Did the genins pass?" Asked Kakashi and sat on the corner of the table Iruka sat by. "Hmm, yes" mumbled Iruka and put the papers down in a map. Iruka tolk himself to the head and whined. "Is it bad?" Asked Kakashi. "Njah" said Iruka and stood up. He took his bag and walked towards the door. Kakashi stood in front of him before he could reach to go out. "Should we not take something to eat?" He asked and smiled behind the mask. Iruka nodded quiet. They ordered both miso ramen and a small glass of sake. Iruka sat with his head in one hand and poked the food with the otter hand. "What is wrong Iruka-sensei?" Asked Kakashi and drank his sake. "Oh, it's just because it is my birthday today, Kakashi-sensei" said Iruka sad. "Hmm, congratulations," said Kakashi. "Thank you," said Iruka. Kakashi pushed the little glass of sake at the front Iruka. Iruka smiled a little and drank it all. Kakashi laughed. Iruka was actually quite sweet. Iruka ate the last and pushed the ball away. He paid and rose to go home. "I'm gonna go home," said Iruka and went. Kakashi paid promptly and followed Iruka. "Wait, Iruka-sensei," said Kakashi and went up next to Iruka. Iruka stopped and looked at Kakashi. "What is up?" He asked. "Let us celebrate your birthday" laughed Kakashi and put an arm on Irukas shoulder. Iruka got a small shock and blushed. Kakashi kept him close in to himself and began to go. "Let me see, where should we start?" said Kakashi. Kakashi looked around and withdrew Iruka over to a bar. "Ehm, Kakashi-sensei, I do not believe that it is a good idea," said Iruka and tried to stop Kakashi. "Nonsense!" laughed Kakashi and ordered two glasses of sake. Kakashi drank it right away and ordered one more. "Can we please go home?" Asked Iruka and looked around. There were many people and over half were well inebriated. "Come on, Iruka-sensei! Have fun, it is your birthday, "said Kakashi and drank, his second glass of Sake. Iruka smiled nervous and took his glass and drank it. "How," said Kakashi and clapped him on the shoulder. "How is it in your heart?" Asked Kakashi treacherous. "Ehm, it…" said Iruka quiet. Kakashi laughed. "You are in looove with one," said Kakashi. "Well, I am not," said Iruka quickly. "Who is it?" Asked Kakashi and looked directly into Irukas eyes. Iruka blushed when he thought of it. He could not tell Kakashi.

"Come on" grinned Kakashi and ordered a glass of Sake. "Ehm, Ehm…A-Anko" spat Iruka. "Anko? I see, "said Kakashi. Iruka had it bad to lie straight up Kakashis face. Iruka would tell him the truth, but how was he? Kakashi was always so sweet and helpful to him. When he and Naruto were together, then spoke Naruto only nicely about Kakashi and how good a sensei he was. Kakashi had to order a glass, but Iruka stopped him. Kakashi looked at him. Iruka blushed suddenly. "What is it?" Asked Kakashi sloppy. "Ehm, so…" began Iruka. Kakashi cut off Iruka when he was about to say something. "It's late. We need to go now! "Kakashi paid and tolk a grip on Irukas arm. He withdrew Iruka away from the bar and into the street. They walked side by side. Iruka would repeatedly Kakashi like to tell the truth, but he dared not every time he opened the mouth. They came to Irukas house. "See ya tomorrow," said Kakashi and gave Iruka his hand. Iruka pressed it silent and took his hand back again. Kakashi turned on and began to go. "Wait!" Exclaimed Iruka. Kakashi turned slowly and looked at Iruka. "Yes?" Asked Kakashi and went ahead Iruka. "Ehm, I said i was in love With Anko… It was a lie" mumlede Iruka. "Hmm…" said Kakashi uninterested. "But i am in love… And I do not dare to tell the person," said Iruka and looked into the ground. "And?" Asked Kakashi and stuck his hands in his pockets. "How should I say to the person?" Asked Iruka. "Hmm, you just say it straight out," said Kakashi and smiled behind by the mask. Iruka nodded quiet and took a deep breath. "I am in love with you Kakashi-sensei" exclaimed Iruka. He was so red in the head as a ripe tomato. "Oh…" exclaimed Kakashi. "Well, but .. See ya! "said Iruka and took the keys to the door. He stood with his back to Kakashi. He tried to open the door as soon as possible, but he shaked too much with the keys so he could not put them in the lock. Iruka dropped the keys and bent down to gather them up. When he was about to take them he met at Kakashis hand. Iruka looked forward to and so Kakashi. Iruka took the keys and quickly rose up. Kakashi rose up and stood close to Iruka. "Ehm, I want to pass," said Iruka quiet and tried to push Kakashi away. Kakashi seized in Irukas hand and put an arm around his neck. He withdrew Iruka in to and kissed him. Iruka blushed. Kakashi pushed him slowly away from it again. Kakashi laughed. Iruka looked into the ground and felt as if he were to explode. "See you, Iruka," said Kakashi and went. He waved before he disappeared at the nearest corner. It took some time before it went up to him what had happened. He was finally in the house. He went to the bedroom. Happy? No, super awsome totally happy!

The next day at school Iruka came late. All the students sat in their seats, well and properly and without noise. "You're late sensei" cried one of the students. "Yes i did," said Iruka tired and sat down. He had not had time to get organized his hair, so his hair was sitting in a half tight ponytail. "Well, you will be divided into groups of triple and meet your new sensei," said Iruka and took some papers out of his bag. The students began to talk in the mouths of each other. They talked about how excited they were and who they believed that they would come in with the group. "Okay students, Group 12:…" Iruka was interrupted by the knocked at the door. "Come in," he said, and laid the papers from it. Kakashi came inside. Iruka came to mind the day before and blushed. One of the students noticed it and cried loudly: "Look! Iruka-sensei is blushing! "All looked on him. The boys began to laugh very high and the girl chatted and giggled. "Quiet!" Cried Iruka in the classroom and rose up. Iruka and Kakashi went out on time. "What do you want?" Asked Iruka and blushed again. "Hokage-sama said that I should give you this," said Kakashi and gave Iruka some paper. Iruka looked at it and nodded. "Thank you" he said, and went towards the door. Since Iruka was about to open the door, asked Kakashi in front of him and kissed him quickly. Iruka pulled away and towards the door. "Someone could see us!" Exclaimed Iruka and swinged with the arms. Kakashi just laughed and put a hand on Irukas head. "If you make more noise, we will sure be find," he said. Kakashi looked at a clock that hung on the wall. "Hmm, I must go and train the snake, the fox and the prima donna. See you! "Said Kakashi and went further. Iruka smiled uncertain and went into the classroom again. The students sat and talked over each other. Iruka stood in front of the table and took the papers. "Okay kids, set you back to your seats," said Iruka and found the right paper. "Okay, Group 12: Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah…" said Iruka, and laid the papers away. "Okay, you can have lunch break now, and then you will meet you new sensei" Iruka looked over the students. He could hear many sigh. Iruka packed his bag and went outside. Iruka met one of jounins from one the new groups. Iruka went further. He met Sakura and Naruto. "Hey Naruto" said Iruka and smiled. "Iruka-sensei!" Exclaimed Naruto and almost threw himself in Irukas arms. "Long time no see, how are you?? "Asked Iruka. "Oh, it goes fine. Naruto is okay, but Sasuke really do make good progress. I am sure that he will be an all-time ninja, "said Sakura and clapped her hands together.

"She lied," whispered Naruto to Iruka. Iruka nodded. "Do you know where Kakashi-sensei is?" Asked Iruka. "He is at the training ground" said Sakura. "Okay" said Iruka and went further. "He behaved strangely," said Sakura and began to go. "Yes you may say, 'ttebayo," said Naruto and followed her. Iruka slowly walked towards training grounds. He saw that Kakashi stood and talked with Tsunade. They gave each other hand, and Tsunade went away . Iruka walked slowly away from the bush he had been hiding behind. Kakashi turned on and saw Iruka sneak around. "Uh…" said Kakashi. Iruka recovered up and smiled. "What are you doing?" Asked Kakashi. "Not so much," said Iruka and stood beside him. "What did you two talk about?" Iruka said and looked inquisitively at Kakashi. "About the new Genins" said Kakashi and put one arm around Irukas neck. Iruka looked at Kakashi when he took his hand up to the top of his mask.

'Does he remove it?!' thought Iruka and looked at Kakashi. Iruka looked at Kakashi who was about to move the mask. The mask was now down at his nose. Iruka looked tense and nervous at him. Kakashi waited a bit and removed as quickly the mask. Iruka fell back towards the rear. There was nothing behind the mask, than an addition to a normal face! "What is happening?" said Kakashi and shaked Iruka who was unconscious. Iruka came to consciousness again. He looked a little on Kakashi and then exclaimed: "You have nothing under your mask!" Roared Iruka freaken out. "Why should I have that?" Asked Kakashi. "Forget it," said Iruka. Kakashi put his arms on Iruka and drew him close in on itself. He bent down and kissed him. Iruka blused all over his face and ears. Without the mask this on this time! Iruka floated on a pink cloud made of candy floss ...


End file.
